


the update

by Shi_no_gog



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_gog/pseuds/Shi_no_gog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nameless player stayed at the lower floors making his living of low levels paying him for protection on journeys. But when something unexpected happens when he saves a girl from a monster, what will he do? How does he survive? Why is classified as semi-mortal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the update

"Are you the guy I've heard of?"

"Who ya lookin for?"

"I've heard of a player with a tattered cloak and a war hammer that guides others to higher floors, for a price"

"Which floor"

"45"

"How the fuck do you expect me to get you to floor 45, this is floor 20, what would you pay me with?"

"With this" He brings out a mask heavily painted in black, with white sunken eye holes.

"Is that..."

"Yup, the rare s class item that conceals wether or not you're a red or green player"

"That'll do"


End file.
